


THE HAUNTED MED-LAB!

by HelaThorLoki



Category: Marvel
Genre: Hela - Freeform, Kurse - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Malekith - Freeform, The Black Order - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, thanos - Freeform, the Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaThorLoki/pseuds/HelaThorLoki
Summary: The Haunted Asylum!
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

(RATED: PG. CONTENTS: Smoking, mentions of alcohol, poisoned drugs, mentions of death, and suddened violence break out.)

It was dark and haunting night at the Haunted Asylum in Midgard. The Haunted Asyulm was very old and slowly collapsing from aging of abandonment. Some say that ghosts haunted this place at night. No one really knows for sure. Only the deadly villains knew the truth, because they were all monsters in ripped up scrubs and stained lab coats, but no one could tell who they really are during the procedure. Mad villains had took over this particular Ayslum, the one that would give any visitor nightmares for life, tending the captative 'patients' care by giving them a special 'medicine'. No one knew what was happening until the helpers kidnapped the wrong patients that would cost them everything. All the secrets would be revealed to SHEILD.

"Looks like we have two new patients. One has blonde hair and the other one has black hair." Someone said to Dr. Other. "Thank you, MaleKith. Tell Thanos to get the O.R. ready for the newest patients." Dr. Other said. MaleKith nodded and went to tell Thanos to get the O.R. ready. 

Dr. Other went into the room where Nurse Hela was examining the new patients, who were unconscious, in the med lab room and writing down the notes. Hela had a cigar in her mouth while she worked, knowing that her husband, Dr. Other drinks alcohol during break time.

"I recognize the two as soon as I walked in. We have Thor and Loki to deal with until they get their speical medicine that would end them. The same way we ended Odin and Frigga. While HYDRA is dealing with the Avengers, we'll deal with these two Asgardians." Nurse Hela said, nicotine smoke coming out from her mouth as she spoke. 

When Nurse Hela mentioned special medicine, she meant poison. Once their patients takes the special medicine, that was suppose to make them get well, they die instantly from the injection filled with poison. Then, once they're dead, the staff takes the corpse to the haunted morgue and leaves the corpses there to rot. DEADLY VILLAINS HAVE NO RESPECT FOR ANYTHING! Dr. Other nodded as the Dark Elves took Thor and Loki to their sharing room to wait until it was their turn for their 'treatment'. Once the Dark Elves took the brothers into the room, they tied Thor down for many reasons, but left Loki untied for now. After they finished, they left the room to get some work done in the Asyulm while Nurse Hela and Dr. Other were making the speical medicine in the med lab room. 

"Once we give them this in the Haunted O.R., all our problems would be solved! Less torturing means less work!" Nurse Hela said, mixing the poison and the OLD Aether into the beyond expired meds, still smoking. "How do we know that you're not going to blow this place up with all your constant smoking while mixing this med thingys together?!" Dr. Other asked, freaking out in front of his wife, Nurse Hela. "Just trust me. I know what I'm doing. I'm taking away our problems. And those WRENCHED BROTHERS are so going to get it from us!" Nurse Hela replied, inserting the speical medicine into the needle-syringe, grinning evilly. Suddenly, they heard a scream of terror. They laughed, knowing that their new patients just woke up. 

The screams of terror filled one of the patient rooms, echoing the dark and eerie hallways. It wasn't a normal scream. No, it was THUNDEROUS screaming of terror from Thor, waking Loki up from his unconscious state. Thor squirmed around, trying to free himself from the ropes. Loki was on full alert, knowing from his past experiences of the torture chambers in The Abyss, jumped off the rusted bed and ran to help free his brother. He panicked inside, but he couldn't show his weakness to his brother. No, his brother needed him. Loki managed to untie the ropes from Thor, throwing the ropes across the room. 

"Thor, you need to calm yourself. I know you're afraid of medical places like this, but we need to find out why we're here. Director Fury is counting on us to solve the poison mystery before Halloween. I would love to come out of this place alive and in one piece." Loki said as Thor stopped screaming. "How?! They could be anywhere and we're weaponless." Thor wondered, getting off the rusted bed, following Loki's lead as they walked down the dark and eerie hallway. 

The hallway had collasped ceiling with light fixtures hanging from rusted wires, the walls and floors were moldy and slowly peeling away from many years of damage, random things lie around the floor either broken or rusted, graffiti paintings of deaths were all over the walls, and smell of mold and must filled the air as the brother walked quietly towards the morgue by accident. They were trying to find the lab room and O.R. to find the so called doctors and nurses who where actually the deadly villains and get them arrested. Somehow. 

Loki about panicked when he saw a pile of dead bodies that reminded him of the Abyss, but he shoved the thought of from his mind. "Wait a minute. Something's not right about this." Loki said. "No normal morgue has this many corpses like this. Something tells me they died from something." Thor said, trying to find what caused the poor Midgardians death in his mind. 

"There's no signs of bullet holes, or whipping, or redness from being hanged, but I did find this." Loki expected, holding up a needle-syringe that he had picked up from the floor. 

Thor looked at it. "That's not where it goes, but look! It's discolored. No meds should be discolored. They're all clear."

"Another thing, it's been used more than once. Let's go find the lab room and find more edvince." Loki said, grabbing an old rag to wrap the shot in, so neither of them would get poked. Then, they quietly left the morgue to find the next room. They needed to find out what's going on and fast. Before it's too late. 

"All right, let's get our patients prepared for their treatment." Nurse Hela said, grabbing the shots as Dr. Other grabbed the tranquilizer gun. "Just in case they don't behave." Dr. Other said, leaving the room with Nurse Hela. Neither of them knew that Thor and Loki had already escaped the room to find out what was going on. 

"All right, the coast is clear. Let's go." Loki whispered, walking very quietly into the lab room with Thor close behind him. Loki went in first, signaling Thor to go in, and closed the door very quietly. Thor stared at everything, trying so hard not to freak out. "Loki, look." Thor said, pointing at the table full of stuff. Loki went towards the direction Thor pointed to and looked through the stuff. "Past expired meds, more dirty shots, tranquilizer guns, cigars, beer bottles, poisons, and old Aether?!" Loki stopped in dead tracks after saying poisons and old Aether, paling just by thinking about what was going on.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Brother?" Thor asked. "Yes, Brother, I know what you're thinking what I'm thinking. They're poisoning people and we're next." Loki replied, pointing to the list of death. Thor paled as white as Loki. "Well, as part of the mission, we have to stop them and slow them down." Loki nodded, grabbing the fresh made shots with the poison in them. "I think I know how we can stop them until we get SHEILD, but we have to fast and swift on our moves. Since we're technically weaponless." 

Suddenly, they heard a female scream. "THE PATIENTS HAVE ESCAPED!" followed by a male shouting. "FIND THOSE TWO AND KILL THEM WITH POISON! I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT!" Angry and MAD footsteps echoed the hallway towards the lab room, where Thor and Loki waited for their preys, and slammed the door opened.

Violence broke out in the hallway, outside from the lab room with lots of glass shatterings, but no deadly villain, not even Hela or the Other, could match Thor and Loki's fight skills as the two brothers stabbed the deadly villains with the poisoned shots, killing them instantly. More came. Thanos, MaleKith, and Dark Elves came out from their hiding, trying to end the Asgardian brothers' lives, but they were no match for them. Thor had grabbed the tranquilizer guns and bullet-shots with poison, tossing one to Loki, and the two shot down the remaining villains. Even though they were weaponless in the beginning, they've managed to make do to stop their enemies. 

After the suddened war break out, they found out the villains' secret on the wall. It wasn't a graffiti, but on paper. The list of poisons and the ingredients for instant death in injections. Even the deadly villains didn't know it would kill them. Their pride had got in the way. And so, the Asgardian brothers made their way out alive and one piece by escaping. They headed off to find a way home to tell SHEILD and the Avengers what had happened during the strange mission. A mission that was full of danger.


	2. Part 2

After the brothers, Thor and Loki, left the building, Hela was the first to notice the piles of dead bodies. "Those idiot brothers of mine will pay for ruining my scheme!" Hela threatened quietly, lighting the cigar and placed the cigar pipe in her mouth, puffing smoke like a steam train. 

"They're your what?!" The Other yelled, throwing his glass wine bottle at her, but Hela moved away from the flying bottle, smiling as it hit the wall and shattered on the floor. 

"Brothers." Hela replied, not really wanting to talk about it. "I have to find them. Somehow." That plan of hers was to bring in the unconscious Thor and Loki into the Haunted Asylum to end the CHAOTIC-DYSFUNCTIONAL and be like a normal family. Or close to having a normal family. Even if she wanted to kill them with poison in the first place, but something caused the plan to fail. Like her inner ghost was telling her something about not doing it.

"You and your plans and your faking your deaths..." The Other said, but Hela cut him off saying, "It was Thanos' idea in the first place!" But the Other didn't hear as he stormed off to figure out another plan to keep his wife, Hela, happy.

The Black Order grinned in a distance, mentally planning killing the three siblings (Hela, Thor, and Loki) later on. What nobody else knew is that Hela and her husband, The Other, would have a change of heart and be on Hela's Brothers' side instead of the evil side.


End file.
